moonless night
by safi123
Summary: this is twilight but a little different. the cullens ar still vampires but bella has a secret of her own. will the cullens be able to help her or will she suffer forever? r&r WELL I MOVED 2 INDIA AND HAVE 2 STOP WRITING, SEE PRFILE 4 DETAILS, SORRY.
1. Chapter 1

**heyy im back with a new story! sorry about the other one. i really wanted to do it but i just couldn't. i hope you like this one. with all luv, safia.**

BPOV

I went to the bathroom to wash up. I was on a plane to Forks. Its a small town in Washington. I'm moving there to live with my dad becuase my mom got remarried and her husband Phill moves around too much. She used to stay with me, but I know she missed him, so I dicided to spend some time with Charlie, my dad.

I splashed some water on my face, when I looked up in the mirror what I saw wasn't me. It was someone else, she had just died. Her long dark hair was everywhere. Her body covered in scars, her light pink dress was drenched in blood. I backed away slighty, startled. She reached out to me coming out of the mirror. I backed up against the wall, she was only inches from me. She started speaking but I didnt understand her language. Her deep blue eyes burned into mine and she came closer. I threw my hands over my face and waited.

When she grabed my hand the vision came to me. Her name was Venessa and she had a loving family, mom, dad two sisters, and a brother. But in a terrible accident that was all taken away from her. It had been dark that night, her mother asked her to take out the trash. As she went to the dumpster a car came out of nowhere. The driver was drunk and totally messed up. He hit her crashing her in the wall and doing it more than once. Soon after she died at the spot.

When I opend my eyes I was left alone. I looked down at the mark of her hand it burned just like all the others and will never stop or go away. This wasn't the first time. Whenever someone dies a terrible death no matter where they always come to me. To show me what happend to them. Marks like this always coverd my body and the burning in them doesn't ever leave.

I came out of the bathroom and went back to my seat. The piloit anounced that we will be arriving in 7 minuets. I looked out my window and saw the little airport of Port Angles. I really hate Forks, the people love to gossip and it rains most days. I dont like the cold or the wet. I used to live with my mom in Pheonix, Arizona. Its always hot and sunny there.

"Hey there kiddo!" my dad greated me. Giving me an awkward hug. "Hi dad" I said back. I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face. We walked out to the car and I put my bags in the car. It was mostly quiet because we were both shy people. It was only an hour ride to Forks, I mostly stared out the window. It was beautiful, all the green. But a little too much for my liking.

When we got home there was a old Chevy truck in the driveway. "Thats for you" Charlie said. "I got it as a homecoming gift" It was a faded red and really old, but I loved it. It was just right for me. "Thanks dad its great"

Charlie left me alone to unpack. I liked that, I hated being watched. When i went down for dinner I found out that Charlie couldn't cook at all. I would do it from now on. I have to start school tomorrow. I would be the new kid, the freak. I shuddered and fell asleep.

**PLEAZ REVIEW DO YOU THINK I SHOULD CONTINUE? WELL YEAH...LOL LUV U**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVEN THOUGH MANY OF YOU DIDN'T. WELL YEAH , I DONT OWN TWILIGHT BUT YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT. LOL LUV, SAFIA**

BPOV

When i awoke the next morning it was misty and cloudly. A tipical day for Forks. Sighing I got out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

When I got out of the shower to get dressed, I slipped and fell. Thats what usually happens. I'm a klutz, sometimes its like i'm disabled.

Back in my room I went to my closet. Just as I was opening the door, I saw him. He had short brown hair with dark brown eyes. He looked like he was 4 or 5 and really burned. He was sitting in a corner, but then he crawled over to me and grabed my leg.

.................vision................

It was a normal day and the little boy came home from school. He was only in kindergarten. His mom was in the kitchen making lunch. "mom im home!" Chris said. "how was your day?" she aked him with a smile. "good" was all he said.

Just then his baby sister Tay started crying. His mom ran to her room but left the stove on. Chris saw it and didn't want the food to burn, so he tried to cook it.

He turned the gas higher to make it faster because he was really hungry. That caused the pan to burn. Fire and smoke riasing in the air. He didnt know what to do so he tried to turn the gas off. But his shirt touched the edge of the flames and caught on fire.

He screamed in pain as it got all over him. He threw his arms up and accidentally droped the pan over him, burning his face. His mom came and tried to help but most of the kitchen was on fire by now. So she started throwing water but it wasn't enough. She took tay and ran to get help. But it was too late.

...................end of vision....................

When I opened my eyes I knew he wouldn't be their. I felt so bad but I didn't cry. I was used to it by now.

I dressed in my clothes. They all looked the same. Dark hoddie, skinny jeans, and boots. Also i wore gloves to hide the marks on my hand.

I wasn't really hungry so I just left for school. I didn't know where it was, but I supposed it was off the highway just like everything else.

It was really small, only a few buildings put together. I walked to a door that said office and was greated by a lady named Ms. Cope. I told her my name and she immedeatly recognized me. Great i was the towns new gossip. I told her thanks and went to find my first class.

...........................................................................................

Now I was going to lunch with a girl that never shuts up. I forgot her name, but I think it started with a j.

All through the lunch line and back to the table with all her friends she kept talking. I really didn't pay much attention. When we got to the table she introduced me to everyone, but I foregot all of them.

I let my eyes wonder and noticed the most stunning people ever. They were all very pale even more then me. They had dark eyes and looked like they hadn't sleeped in a while.

"who are _they_?" I asked the j girl not caring about whatever crap I interupted. She followed my gaze. "oh you mean the Cullens" she said. "They moved here two years ago with their adoptive parents."

"what are their names?" I asked. Well the blonde girl is Rosealie, she's with the big one Emmett. The other blonde boy is with the little girl. Jasper and Alice." She told me.

There was one more boy, he had bronze hair and was very handsome, maybe the most beautiful in the family. "which is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I aked. At that time he looked over like somone had called his name, but he didn't want to answer.

"oh thats Edward he's gorgouse ofcourse, but don't waste your time, he doesn't date. Apparently the girls here aren't good enough for him" She said with a sniff.

I wonderd when he turned her down. I looked back at him and it looked like he was smiling it made me feel like he heard our conversation.

After lunch I walked with a quiet girl. I liked her more than the j girl. My next class was biology. I handed my slip to the teacher. He gave me the only seat left, and it was next to no other than Edward Cullen.

When I sat down he stiffend. I looked over and he was glaring at me. His eyes were pitch black. I flinched and looked away. I let my hair fall between us and looked at the teacher. He was teaching something I already knew but I took notes anyway.

This seemed like the longest class ever. I think it was because I kept waiting for him to relax. He never did.

When the bell rang he left the class so fast that everyone didn't even have time to move. I couldn't beleive it . Why did he hate me so much. He didn't even know me.

I walked to my next class, gym. I hate gym. I can't walk across a flat surface and they expect me to play in gym?

I didn't have to play today, but tomorrow I do. sigh.

I walked to the office to turn in my slip. as I walked in I noticed Edward Cullen arguing with Ms. Cope. From what I could hear it sounded like he was tring to get out of biology.

Why did he hate me so much. It had to be something else, maybe before I came to class.

A girl walked in and brought a breeze with her. Edward stiffend and turned to glare at me. Then to ms cope he said "thank you for your time,but I see it isn't possible" With that he left.

I gave her my slip and went home. Tears in my eyes.

**HEYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANKS AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!**

**I'M TRYING TO KEEP IT AS CLOSE TO TWILIGHT AS POSSIBLE, BUT I'M ONLY HUMAN.**

**R&R **

**PLEAZ!!!!!!!!!! THEY HELP ME WRITE FASTER.**

**LOL LUV U!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEYY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVEN THOUGH MANY OF YOU DIDN'T. WELL YEAH , I DONT OWN TWILIGHT BUT YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT. LOL LUV, SAFIA**

**I don't know why we all have to write "I don't own twilight" over and over again, like every one who reads this knows Stephanie Meyer**

BPOV

That afternoon went in a haze. I was so busy thinking about Edward that I didn't even see the people that died until I had the vision.

How can someone hate me so intensly when they don't even know me? Edward was just so mean! He glared at me the whole time like I was sent from hell.

Well I see dead people, I did come from hell.

But he doesn't know that. To him I would seem average. Why out of all the kids at school, he decides to hate me.

"Bella?" Charlie called from downstairs. Shit. Its already seven and I didn't start diner what was I thinking? oh yeah, Edward Cullen.

"Coming dad!" I called as I went down. He was taking his shoes off. "Sorry about dinner, I was doing homework." that was a lie but a believable one.

"Thats okay I wanted to watch a game anyway." with that he left me to cook.

I was glad to be able to be here alone cause short after I had a vision.

..................................................................................................

EPOV

I had went all the way to Alaska. I just don't understand how that beautiful, clumzy, girl could have a smell so strong. It took all I had to not kill her then. All I could think about was her blood, but now in the open I see everything else.

Like how dazzling her deep brow eyes are. And how soft her long hair is. Or how soft her pale skin is.

As I sit in the snow and stare at the stars, I see her twinkly eyes staring at me.

I wanted to go back to her ask her questions that I couldn't get from her silent mind. But I was afraid. I didn't want to kill her.

Suddenly I heard thoughts approaching me. _Hey_ _Edward,_ _are you just gonna sit there all night? _

Tanya.

Sigh. What do I do about her? I felt rude to turn her down, but I didn't have those feelings for her.

"So are you coming?" she asked as she sat beside me.

As much as I loved my extended family, I wasn't going there because I came here to think. And there I would have to listen to all thier thoughts.

"No i'm just going to sit here." I informed her. _Well thats rude, and your anything but rude. So there has to be a problem._

"There is, I was at school and a girl walked in who smelled so good I was about to kill her." I felt ashamed.

_You would never, have more trust in yourself. c'mon Edward man up._

"Has that happend to you before?" It sounded like that from her thoughts.

_Yes and I came close to killing but I came to my senses and stoped. Thats what you have to do. Don't let the bloodlust get to you._

She was right. I had to be a man. I couldn't just run away from my problems, I had to face them.

"Thank you Tanya, I shall leave now" I said kissing her cheak. She turned her head but i was faster. _Damn it._

I chuckled as I ran back to Forks.

**SORRY FOR TAKING THIS LONG, BUT MY GRANDAD DIED AND I WAS TO UPSET TO WRITE.**

**I ALSO AM SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES, MY COMPUTER IS CRAPED UP AND WONT FIX THEM. **

**PLEAZ PLEAZ PLEAZ REVIEW! THEY HELP ME FEEL BETTER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEYY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS EVEN THOUGH MANY OF YOU DIDN'T. WELL YEAH , I DONT OWN TWILIGHT BUT YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT. LOL LUV, SAFIA**

**I don't know why we all have to write "I don't own twilight" over and over again, like every one who reads this knows Stephanie Meyer**

EPOV

I rushed back to Forks. I wanted to say sorry to my family.

I was on my way home and I would get there in a few minutes. I was hit with there thoughts.

_whoa bro, Alice told us what happened you ok? _Emmett asked me.

Ofcourse she would have told them what happened.

_I hope he's alright._

_Welcome back son._

_I can't believe how he risted it._

_He should've just killed her. but I don't wanna move._

They were all worried about what happened.

"don't worry guys i'm fine. And i'm not going to hurt her." I said to them.

"also i'm sorry for just leaving like that." I said looking down.

"it's alright dear, just don't scare me like that again." Esme said. In there minds they all foregave me.

"thank you, but I really need to go."

They were all confused,but Alice. I didn't care I just started running.

I ran to her house and found a window on the second floor.

I opened it and gasped it was her room!

I went in and looked around. It was small and didn't have much.

I looked back at her and gasped. She was truely an angel.

She was wearing a white tanktop with no bra and deep blue bikini underwear.

The blakets were on the floor and her body was just lying there.

It took all my control to not take her there.

I sat back in a chair and watched her. For a while she was still but then she turned making her shirt ride up.

Then I felt like something was in the room with us and it felt wrong because I heard no thoughts. What could it be?

Then I saw a fearful sight.

**HEYYYY**

**2 CHAPTERS TODAY. **

**I KNOW THERE REALLY BAD**

**READ TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT**

**I ALSO AM SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES, MY COMPUTER IS CRAPED UP AND WONT FIX THEM. **

**PLEAZ PLEAZ PLEAZ REVIEW! THEY HELP ME FEEL BETTER.**


End file.
